


Witch and Zombie

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 喪屍彼得x女巫貝克 一堆奇奇怪怪的設定





	Witch and Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> 女巫在文中僅是職業名稱，制服就是一般西洋畫作裡女巫服飾的樣子。
> 
> 文中喪屍設定是復活後原先的軀幹轉變的有點像模型的零組件一樣，一不小心可能手腳會脫落。
> 
> PS. 喪屍喝了墨水之後就會醉倒

昆汀煩躁的回過頭看著身後一直跟著他的小喪屍，他停下了腳步，以為昆汀看不見他的小喪屍沒有注意到這點，直直的朝著他走去。

在渾身髒亂的小喪屍靠近他，再近一點就有可能撞到他的懷裡前，昆汀用手擋住了即將撞上的小喪屍。

「離我遠一點。」昆汀說。

小喪屍一臉呆愣的看著他，歪了歪頭思考著昆汀說的話，在歪頭思考的過程中他的頭還不小心的從脖子上掉落，咕嚕咕嚕的在地板上轉了好幾圈。

昆汀克制住內心想要放聲尖叫的欲望，一步一步的慢慢朝後退，他趁著小喪屍蹲下身子撿起頭的時候，轉身拔腿就跑，抱緊放滿剛採集到的藥草，急匆匆的離開了這詭異的墓園。

終於跑回自家門口，昆汀頭上的女巫帽歪了，裙襬在奔跑的過程中也被自己抓的稀巴爛的，胸膛不斷的猛烈起伏著，他把籃子放到一旁的地上，倚著木門大口大口的喘著氣。

在休息的差不多後，昆汀直接坐在地板上。

他也不管是不是會弄髒自己的裙子，反正皺的稀巴爛也是要洗乾淨了再熨，也無所謂沾到地板上的塵土了。

將頭上歪掉的女巫帽摘下，拍了拍帽身，將帽子的形狀整好之後放到旁邊的籃子裡。

昆汀深吸了一口氣後站起身，拎起了地上的籃子，從窗框的縫隙掏出了鑰匙，打開了家門。

一打開門的畫面，讓昆汀呆立在原地，連跑都忘了跑掉。

小喪屍一臉無辜的看著他，身上穿著的衣服是他家裡掃地用的女巫裝，手上拿著拖把和水桶，背後是地板被擦的亮晶晶的樣子。

昆汀不知道該說些什麼才好。

他傻了。

小喪屍好像還像是要求表揚似的，往他前面靠近，拿著拖把跟水桶朝他笑了。

昆汀摀住自己的眼睛將門狠狠的甩上，在外面深吸了幾口氣之後，又重新的打開了自家的門。

一打開門之後，眼前第一個看見的是鼻子被門打到尖端因而被撞扁的小喪屍，小喪屍的眼中滿含著淚水，淚眼汪汪的看著開門的昆汀。

完了，昆汀在心裡想著，誰來救救我？

小喪屍完全不管早先昆汀拒絕讓他靠近的事，他逕自撞進昆汀的懷裡，將頭埋在他的胸口出，淚水不斷的流下，弄濕了昆汀胸口前的布料。

感受著胸口被冰冷的淚水弄濕而傳來的黏膩感，下巴不斷的被小喪屍頭頂的卷毛蹭著，昆汀不知道為什麼，鬼迷心竅的歎了口氣，伸手就環抱住了正在哭泣的小喪屍。

撐著手坐在桌前把玩著手上的羽毛筆，小喪屍時不時的打量著正在遠處調製魔藥的昆汀，在昆汀抬起頭的時候注意他的時候，就又將視線轉回眼前的紙張。

上頭有昆汀的筆跡，是準備要熬製魔藥前的昆汀怕小喪屍沒事做突然跑過來搗亂才準備的練字帖。

他仔細的看著流暢的線條，還有好幾個尾部輕輕挑起的字母，紙上渲染開的墨點，小喪屍輕輕的將手指放入墨水瓶裡，沾了點墨汁放入嘴中。

等昆汀發現小喪屍的嘴巴全部變黑，而且他整個喪屍倒在桌上的事，已經是昆汀做完魔藥後了。

昆汀推了推小喪屍的肩膀。

手斷了......

他看著斷開的橫切面，僵硬的將自己的頭轉向在地板上滾動的手。

哦它停止滾動了，昆汀深深的吸了一口氣，正準備要走過去將它撿起並接回去的時候，那個手臂自己立了起來。

手指快速的動著，一下子就衝到了昆汀的腳邊。

昆汀再也忍不住的失控尖叫著：「彼得帕克你快點醒來！自己把自己的手接回去！！！」

趴在桌上，眼睛因為喝了大量的墨水後充血泛紅，彼得用著僅剩的左手撐住桌面，歪歪扭扭的站了起來，步履不穩的走到了昆汀身邊。

一碰到昆汀的肩膀就又開始呼呼大睡。

最後還是昆汀自己把手從地上撿起給彼得安裝回去的。

不然他也不知道該怎麼辦，不裝回去的話那隻手根本就像是跟屁蟲一樣他走到哪裡就跟到哪裡，搞得他不能專心的熬製魔藥隨時隨地都要注意腳邊，生怕一個不小心就踩到那隻手。

乾脆讓它被踩爆好了，一邊在內心裡混亂的想著，昆汀一邊幫已經被挪到床上睡的安穩的彼得安上他的手臂。

煩死了，昆汀想著。

Tbc.


End file.
